


Gotham Art

by Filthycasual



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Art, Black and White Art, Blood, Butt, Drawings, Fraszlepot, GorZsasz - Freeform, Guns, Illustration, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Penetration, Porn, Precum, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Zsaszlepot, cock - Freeform, freezewald, naked, nude, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/pseuds/Filthycasual
Summary: Slowly rebuilding my art database back onto the site.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz/Jim Gordon, Victor Zsasz/Victor Fries
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Oswald and His Victors

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like kicking off my Gotham Art work with a Victor/Oswald/Victor threesome.


	2. Art for fic Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to redo some art for tag changes and to refresh things


	3. Art for Writ Upon Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark Zsasz fic.


	4. Art for Writ Upon Flesh Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t feel like merging the art in one chapter


	5. Art for Boxcutter




	6. Nygmobblepot covered kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redo for new Gotham Art post


	7. Tally Mark Zsasz Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another redo


	8. Safe Word Title art




	9. Zsasz in Rainbow Unicorn Onsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent commission


	10. NSFW Zsasz in Rainbow Unicorn Onsie




	11. Illustrations for Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently adding artwork to fic Drive

___

___

___

___

___

  
  


___


	12. Art for Drive Chapter 2

___

___

___

___

___


	13. Pinup Zsasz (Drive Art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo piece for my fic Drive


	14. Art for Gotham After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampy Falcone and Zsasz


End file.
